<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Tired by bonjour_rainycity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813763">Dead Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjour_rainycity/pseuds/bonjour_rainycity'>bonjour_rainycity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funny, Gen, They're all trying their best, mild violence, okay, platonic, platonic fellowship x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjour_rainycity/pseuds/bonjour_rainycity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader just wants to sleep. Please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Fellowship of the Ring &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aragorn calls for a stop, and you nearly collapse to your feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re <em>exhausted</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Weeks upon weeks of getting up before dawn and walking over treacherous terrain until well-past dark have really worn on you. Sure, you’ve gotten stronger, but that doesn’t mean you’re any less tired. In fact, you probably need even more sleep now than before, to let your body heal! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still with us?” Aragorn teases, walking past you to gather a few sticks of firewood. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” you snark, hoping he doesn’t see through your false bravado. “I’m fighting fit!” <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re swaying on your feet,” Gimli chuckles, throwing you an amused glance you can barely see in the dark. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should sleep while we can,” Aragorn notes, cutting off your retort to Gimli. “We need to make it at least to the border of the plains tomorrow, and there’s many miles to go yet. I will take first watch.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You do your part -- helping Aragorn and Merry gather firewood, offering the last reserve of flavorful herbs from your bag for the soup. But the minute your duties are done, you open your bedroll and collapse on top of it, foregoing dinner. You can eat in the morning. For now, the only thought on your mind is the relief of sleep you crave. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">{***}</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The breeze moves, causing the grass to tickle your face. Pulling your cloak tighter around you, you burrow deeper into the center of your bedroll, hoping to block out the faint light caused by the beginnings of dawn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You drift back to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But moments later, you are awoken again by muffled noise. Grunts, clanging, scuffling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Someone must be preparing breakfast. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Loudly. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With an annoyed huff, you pull your cloak over your head, trying once again to push yourself back into a state of sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something kicks your ankle, and you pull up your legs, desperately wanting to be left alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A high-pitched ringing pierces the air — whoever’s cooking is so <em>clumsy!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, you’re awake now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a frustrated groan, you push yourself into a sitting position, squinting against the hazy light. “Why are you so <em>loud</em>?” The question comes out more as a whine as you rub the sleep from your eyes, searching your surroundings for the sorry friend of yours who woke you up. To your surprise, everyone is awake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stand, scattered around the camp, weapons drawn, breathing heavily. Sitting up a little straighter, you rotate your head as far around as it will go. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Twelve orc corpses that were definitely <em>not</em> there when you went to sleep litter the camp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Oh. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aragorn fixes you with an incredulous look of disbelief. “How did you sleep through that?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were <em>attacked</em>,” Pippin shouts, flapping his arms around at the bodies in the grass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You clutch your cloak tighter to you, glaring at your loud companions. <em>First they wake you up, then they shout at you. </em>“I’m <em>tired</em>!” You defend, sounding equally incensed. “We’ve been walking for like eighty days—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—sixty-three,” Legolas coughs, eyes dancing from you to the horizon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up,” you huff, annoyance and exhaustion mingling and worsening your mood. “Ugh, I’m going back to sleep.” With a dull <em>thud</em>, you throw your body back onto your bedroll, squeezing your eyes shut against the rapidly rising sun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The grass squishes under Aragorn’s boots as he stomps up to you, stopping with his shoes right next to your face. “Get up, we have to move on. There may be more orc on our trail.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You snuggle into the warmth of your bedroll, unbothered. “And I assume you will kill those too. Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a pause, then:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/n’s got a point.” You smile as you hear Gimli settle back into his own bed roll. “We could do with a few more hours of rest.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others follow suit and, seeing he’s outnumbered, Aragorn look to Legolas with wild eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His elven friend simply shakes his head, amusement plain on his face, and resumes his position on the rock above the camp, keeping watch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feeling quite accomplished, you drift off into a restful, restorative sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you want to see more of my content, find me on Tumblr :) (@bonjour-rainycity)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>